Still Feels Like The First Time
by Headbanger Rockstar
Summary: Rated Strong T for language and sexual situations. No graphic images-I left a lot to the imagination. Tony/Gibbs slash, established relationship. While out celebrating with the team, Gibbs and Tony tell everyone about their first sexual encounter with each other and the hilarity that ensued. Tony&Gibbs!Whump but kinda crack-fic-ish. One shot. Complete.


**Author's Note** : I will return to our regularly scheduled angst-fests after this, but this plot bunny hopped by at work today and I literally laughed out loud at the mental image I got. A funny little one shot. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters. I'll return them to the toybox as soon as I'm finished playing with them. Tony/Gibbs-slash. Shouldn't be too explicit…that's just not my style.

 **Warning** : Language! Slashy, crack-fic. I think I've lost my mind. It's kinda sappy in spots too.

 _Special thanks to my wonderful beta reader, Gotgoats, who checked this story for me! Thanks dude!_

 **Still Feels Like The First Time  
** **By Headbanger_Rockstar**

"How long have you and Gibbs been together, Tony?"

Tony took a long swallow of beer and smiled at McGee. "Wouldn't you just like to know, Probie?" he smirked.

Gibbs whacked him over the back of the head. "Don't be a dumbass, DiNozzo," he said affectionately. To Tim, he responded, "Ten years this year. We got together not too long after you joined the team, actually."

Tim's eyes widened. "Really? I mean um…that's cool and all, but…I mean I didn't realize you'd been together for so long."

Tony quirked an eyebrow at his friend. "How long did you think we've been together?"

"Well I've known for sure you were together ever since that last time you went undercover for the director…when Agent Cade was killed," Tim said. "But that's been a while ago now."

"That was almost three years ago now," Tony said softly.

"Everyone thought you and EJ were such a hot item…" Tim shook his head and took another sip of his beer.

"Smoke and mirrors, McGee, smoke and mirrors," Tony winked.

"Wait, wait, wait," Ellie said, straightening in her seat and grabbing a couple of cheese fries off of the table. "You guys have been together for a whole decade and for most of that time the team didn't know?"

"Not only did they not know, they didn't even suspect," Tony crowed triumphantly.

Ellie munched on her fries thoughtfully. "I'm not sure how I feel about that," she said after a long moment. "I mean I figured it out pretty quickly, but I guess by the time I got here there wasn't as much reason to hide…"

"Once don't ask don't tell got taken down things got a lot easier," Gibbs said quietly. "Even though we are civilians, we operate within the bounds of the military. I don't think they could have done anything to us, but we played our hand close to our chests on the off chance someone had a problem with it and decided to split us up."

"What would have happened if they'd done that?" Ellie wanted to know.

Tony and Gibbs shared a long look. "I think that would depend on when it happened," Tony said quietly, dropping his gaze to his beer. "We uh…we didn't get off to a really smooth start."

Ducky, who had been silent up until now, chortled softly, chuckling to himself. "Oh I think that is quite an understatement," he said, still chuckling.

Abby whacked Ducky on the arm. "You mean to tell me you knew about them? All this time? And you never said anything?! Ducky!"

Ducky picked up his pint of guiness and raised it to Abby, smiling wanly at her. "I know many things I have not shared with you all," he said sagely. "The least of which had to do with Tony and Jethro's relationship."

"What? What do you mean? How long have you known Ducky? Any why didn't you tell any of us!" Abby exclaimed.

Ducky set down his glass and looked seriously at the bouncy forensic scientist. "Because," he said simply, "they asked me not to."

The team was out celebrating. Their close rate was higher than it had ever been and was recognized by Director Vance at the mandatory staff meeting that afternoon. They were also celebrating Tony and Jethro's anniversary. They hadn't made it official yet, despite it being legal to wed in the District of Columbia…they were waiting until they both felt the time was right. There was no question that one day Tony and Gibbs would tie the knot, but for now they seemed content to do things the way they always had.

"Ok ya can't drop a line like that and then not share the story!" Abby proclaimed. She picked up the pitcher of cold beer (thanks to the little tank of ice in the center of the pitcher!) and poured another round. "Spill!" she ordered.

Jethro and Tony looked at each other for a long moment, each of them remembering that night all too well…

 _ **Flashback: 10 years ago**_

"That'll be $33.69," the cab driver said, trying his best to keep the disgust out of his voice.

The two guys in the back seat were drunk. Not just slightly tipsy. Not even moderately intoxicated. No, these two guys—tough, no bullshit types of guys—were absolutely hammered, totally gobsmacked, would wonder how they got home in the morning, drunk.

Tony giggled, his breath whispering over the spot on Jethro's neck that he'd been working on ever since they slid into the back seat of the cab at the Irish Whiskey Public House a couple of blocks from Dupont Circle. The original plan had been for them to meander back to Tony's apartment. They were so drunk, though, and it was raining so hard, that they'd spilled themselves into the back of the first cab they came across and when the driver asked where they were heading, Tony was already preoccupied trying to unbutton Jethro's jacket, so Jethro ground out the first address he thought of, which was his own.

"$33.69," the cabbie ground out again a moment later, his sense of humor waning when he received no response.

Tony snorted, "Sixty-nine," he giggled. He kissed Jethro passionately, even as the older man tried to gently fend off his younger lover so he could pay the driver.

"Hang on Tony," Jethro said, fighting the urge to groan when the younger man latched onto his neck again. They'd been dating for a while now, but had yet to really do anything together…they had yet to relax this much with the other, but alcohol had a way of loosening everything up for them it seemed. Gibbs quickly fished out his wallet and pulled out two twenty dollar bills and handed it to the cab driver. "Thanks," he said when the cabbie smiled. "You uh, probably didn't sign on for all of this," he said somewhat sheepishly.

Tony'd had way more to drink than Gibbs had. Gibbs wasn't so sure Tony wouldn't rip his clothes off right here if he thought Jethro would be a willing participant. Gibbs was more than willing to do it—but not in the back of a cab. He wanted inside his house first.

"Come on Tony," Gibbs opened the door and slid out, dragging his lover with him.

As they started up the sidewalk, Tony stumbled. He let out a decidedly unmanly yelp and landed with a hard thud on his hands and knees before Gibbs could catch him. He sat there drunkenly swaying for a moment before looking up at Gibbs and chuckling. "Well, looks like I'm on the bottom tonight!"

xxx

Once they got inside, door locked behind them, it became a contest for domination between the two federal agents. Gibbs slammed Tony up against the wall, fully intending to give back what he'd gotten in the cab, only to find Tony sinking to his knees before him. He felt his zipper lowered and the sensations that rushed through him were so strong Gibbs stumbled backwards. He waved his arms, seeking something to steady himself on, but crashed over backwards, landing with a solid thud on the floor, his head bouncing painfully off of the hardwood.

"Holy shit Jethro are you ok?" Tony managed to gasp out between hysterical giggles. He was still on his knees and tried to crawl forward. He got up close to Gibbs, but Gibbs raised his knee in preparation of levering himself up just as Tony approached and he kneed him right in the chin, knocking him over sideways. "Ow fuck!" Tony grabbed his chin dramatically. "Jesus are you trying to knock my teeth out?"

"Well that's one way of shutting you up," Gibbs said sweetly.

Tony glared at Gibbs, hurt shining in his eyes. Gibbs rolled over and pulled him close. He kissed the side of Tony's neck and on a whim, smiled wickedly and then licked up the side of Tony's face.

"I'm still mad at you," Tony pouted sullenly, the mood temporarily dying down.

Jethro smiled down at Tony's supine form and kissed him softly. "We could go upstairs and I could show you how sorry I am?" he kissed Tony again.

Tony kissed him back and bit Jethro's tongue, causing the older man to groan in pain. "You'll pay for that one _Junior_ ," Gibbs snarled quietly as he climbed to his feet. He offered Tony a hand up and they chased each other up the stairs, leaving a trail of clothes behind them.

xxx

Upstairs, their passion reignited, even as the alcohol buzz began to wane. Tony and Jethro were working hard to keep their erections—too much alcohol had their bodies entirely too relaxed for anything resembling sex on this night. However, determined as they were, they wouldn't let something like biology slow them down. They piled on the bed like puppies, reaching and groping for each other, clasping and tugging and kissing and biting, licking and soothing and giggling madly together. As the hours passed, their passion only increased.

They were both beginning to think they might actually both achieve a climax before the sun came up when it all went to hell. Gibbs had one of Tony's feet in his hand, massaging it lightly, kissing up his ankle and nipping lightly when his lips brushed against a sensitive area on the inside of Tony's leg—a horribly ticklish spot was newly discovered, and Tony reflexively jerked his leg. The ensuing spasm ended up kicking Jethro squarely in the jaw, knocking him senseless and he fell sideways.

Tony moved to push himself up, intending to move to Jethro's aid, but his hand slipped off the end of the bed and he fell off of the bed with a startled yelp, smacking his head on the corner of the bedside table and landing in a sprawling heap on the floor, also unconscious.

The sound of Tony crashing to the floor as he fell off the bed was enough to rouse Jethro back to consciousness. He sat up slowly, growling and working his jaw slowly to make sure it wasn't dislocated or broken, when he realized Tony wasn't on the bed. He peered over the edge of the bed and his eyes widened when he saw Tony sprawled on the floor, mouth slightly agape, knot already visible on the side of his head.

"Oh Jesus, Tony," Jethro moved to get off the bed, but was overwhelmed by a sense of vertigo. He caught himself before he fell off the bed and fell back on his back. He needed to check on Tony, but he had to get the world to stop moving first. After a moment, he was able to slide slowly off the bed and onto the floor beside Tony. He reached for Tony to check his pulse and let out a sigh of relief. His lover's pulse was strong, but he was showing no signs of consciousness.

With a sigh, Jethro pulled out his cell phone. It was embarrassing as hell, but he had to finally admit…They needed help.

xxx

It was a testament to Ducky's respect and affection toward the two men that the old doctor didn't say anything when he arrived. Jethro had offered to come downstairs and unlock the door (of course, it was the ONE time they'd actually locked the door), but Ducky told him to sit still, not to move until he'd been checked over, and that he would let himself in thank you very much. He wasn't expecting to find Gibbs on the floor, slumped back against the side of the bed with his eyes closed, nor was he expecting to see Tony lying on the floor, eyes thankfully open—an improvement from when Jethro called—staring dazedly at the ceiling. They were holding hands affectionately and each of them was naked as the day he was born.

"Erm…Good morning Jethro. Anthony. I must say…I'm not sure what I expected when you said you both needed help, but…I can absolutely see you were correct in your assertion. Can you explain what happened?"

Gibbs looked at Ducky. "Are you sure you want the answer to that question, Duck?" he asked wryly.

"Perhaps not all of the…smutty details, but yes, Jethro, I need to know what happened and how you were each injured."

xxx

Due to the nature of their injuries, Ducky insisted they each go get checked at the emergency room. That was why, as the sun rose the next morning, Tony and Jethro found themselves nursing their hangovers in the emergency room waiting area. Their injuries were not life threatening so after meandering their way through triage they were given a number and sent off to the waiting room—just like several dozen other people in various stages of health. Ducky sat with them, regaling them with harrowing tales of deserts, drinking stories and concussion stories, until finally, _finally_ someone came out and called first Tony's name, then allowed Jethro to accompany him when he told them they were there together and that Tony would likely try to leave if he were left unsupervised.

Likely, hell. Tony would absolutely leave first opportunity he got—Ducky and Jethro or not. He hated hospitals.

The two men sat side by side on the gurney, lips in a full on pout. Tony held an ice pack to his head while Jethro grimaced as the doctor carefully packed and then taped his broken nose. They were released from the hospital into Ducky's capable hands and he drove them back home, trying his best not to chuckle at his two friends' expense. It was unfortunate that their coupling had such disastrous results; the old doctor was fairly certain if they could figure out their rhythm they'd likely make quite a healthy relationship.

 _ **End Flashback**_

"And well I guess you could say the rest is history," Tony said smugly, tilting his head back to finish his beer. "We found our rhythm much easier with round two," he winked at Tim. "Ever since then…well things have only gotten better and better."

xxx

Later that night, well after the beer was finished and the team had parted ways for the evening, Tony and Gibbs staggered back into Gibbs' house. They were slightly tipsy—history having warned them of the dangers of getting too intoxicated. Gibbs closed the door and locked it while Tony hung up his jacket on the coat rack. Then Gibbs was cupping his face and Tony smiled into the kiss. Jethro cupped Tony's face in his large, wood worn hands, and pulled him closer.

"Tony," Jethro mumbled into Tony's mouth.

"Mmm what?" Tony rocked his head back, baring his throat for Jethro.

"Do you wanna take this party upstairs?" he rocked his hips against Tony's.

Tony raised an eyebrow and smiled down at Jethro's groin. "Well hello there," he cooed. "About going upstairs," he grinned. "You're not going to give me another concussion are you?"

Gibbs rested his head against Tony's shoulder. "I cannot believe you told them about that. Of all the things to tell them—"

"Of all the things to tell them I told them the one thing that would prevent them from ever asking anymore questions," Tony assured his partner. "Well. Except maybe Abby. She's kind of fearless about…well…everything. She may have more questions for us."

"I would be disappointed if she did just let it go. It'd be so un-Abby-like," Gibbs said seriously. He kissed Tony again. "So whatta ya say? Wanna go upstairs?"

Tony took Jethro's hand. "I want to have a remake of our first time," he said quietly. They'd told the team about the first night they attempted to have sex. They didn't actually tell them about their first time.

Jethro smiled and raised their joined hands to brush his lips over the back of Tony's fingers. "We can do that."

As they disappeared up the stairs, all the lights off on the first floor, an old Morgan drove silently down the road in front of the house. Ducky knew well the smoke and mirrors his two friends had created for the team on this night. A funny story, some good memories, nicely covered the quiet affection and passion these two men shared. Their love was a private affair; it didn't need to be a spectacle—in fact, they each preferred to keep a low profile about it. Their feelings were intense for the other and it made the old Doctor smile when he thought about it. Both of his dear friends had been miserable and lonely for years. They weren't now. They were together and happy. That was all that mattered.

Just before the Morgan passed fully by Gibbs' house, Ducky saw the lights go out in the master bedroom. "Goodnight, Dear Boys," he said quietly before turning his car toward home.

xxx

Upstairs, Jethro gently eased Tony back on the bed. He straddled his body and lowered himself to his elbows, kissing Tony passionately. Tony smiled up at him and their bodies worked together in a well synchronized rhythm.

"Whatta ya say, old man?" Tony whispered. It was a joke between them ever since the night Jethro called him 'Junior.' "You wanna have a repeat of round two."

"That wasn't round two that night," Jethro whispered back, kissing the corner of Tony's mouth. "That was our first time. That stuff you told the team about tonight…well it was just foreplay."

"You are the only person on the face of God's earth who could call getting a concussion and a broken nose foreplay," Tony snickered. But he smiled at Gibbs' words. He understood. That night was special to him too.

"You know Jethro," Tony traced one finger down Jethro's chest. They'd shed their clothes before climbing into bed. "It's our anniversary."

Jethro smiled. "Yep. Ten years. Can't believe it. Shannon and I were only married for ten years," he said quietly.

Tony leaned up and kissed him. "I love that you share them with me. I feel like I know them. And by knowing them I know you better and I love you even more."

Gibbs smiled and leaned back down to Tony, nipping his ear and smiling as he whispered in the younger man's ear, "freeze dirtbag."

"That's my line!" Tony protested.

"Complaints must be submitted in writing to my Senior Field Agent," Gibbs smiled.

"Let's do it Jethro. Like the first time. Like the last time. Like every time. I love you and I love loving you. You're so perfect for me. It…every time we…it feels just as amazing as it did the first time."

 _ **Flashback: 10 years ago, minus 1 day**_

Tony dropped back on the bed, unwrapping his legs from Jethro's hips, breathing hard, eyes closed, as sated as he'd ever recalled being. Gibbs was lying beside him, head propped on one hand, smug grin on his face.

"If you can do that…every time…" Tony panted, "Then I will never ever leave you. If you can always make it feel…like the first time…then I'll be the luckiest guy alive."

Jethro leaned down and kissed him passionately, tasting sweat and sex and passion and love…Tony tasted like joy and it was absolutely intoxicating. "I don't want to make it feel like that every time. Want it to be better. Want years to practice it so we can get it perfect."

"How do you improve upon perfection?" Tony mused lazily, eyes drifting close. He was one of those guys who liked to doze off after sex. He didn't care though, and Jethro didn't seem to mind. God, he was exhausted. A glance at the alarm clock told him they'd been at it for hours.

"I think if we're going to improve upon anything we need some food…some lube…and maybe a nap," Jethro said, watching as Tony's eyes slide closed. "Not necessarily in that order," his voice dropped to a whisper when he saw Tony's breaths even out. He pressed a soft kiss to the lightly furred chest next to him and tugged his lover a little closer.

Tony rolled over and snuggled into him. Jethro ran his fingers lightly through Tony's hair and frowned when he still felt the bump where he'd hit it the night before. He leaned over with the other hand and set the alarm for two hours, knowing they still had to do the concussion checks for another day. Though Gibbs was fairly certain if Tony was going to have any issues, it would have already happened.

"This is how you improve upon perfection," Gibbs whispered as he settled down with his partner on top of him. He couldn't remember a more wonderful or real life moment in love like this ever in his life. Not with Shannon. Not with anyone. Only Tony.

 _ **End Flashback**_

Tony dropped back on the bed, once again fully sated. My God, but Jethro was a great lover. Passionate and frisky, hard and soft in all the right places. "I swear I love you. God I can't imagine loving you more."

Gibbs smiled. "I feel the same way. This was amazing. Thank you."

"You're thanking me?" Tony sputtered. "You…you…this is all your fault," he yawned. "I wish I didn't fall asleep right after sex. It totally kills the afterglow."

Gibbs didn't answer, merely rolled over and tugged Tony close. "Love ya Tony," he murmured. "Get some rest."

"Still feels like the first time," Tony mumbled, nearly asleep.

"Was a perfect moment," Gibbs murmured in that same quiet voice that was driving Tony into dreamland.

"This…this is how you…build…on perfection…" Tony whispered.

"How's that?" Gibbs asked.

"By doing it over and over and over again til it's bonded."

"We're bonded," Gibbs assured him. "Never letting you go."

"Mmmm better not," Tony said, mostly asleep now.

"Oh? And why's that?" Gibbs snarked teasingly.

"I'll get my boss to throw you off the bed and give you a concussion," Tony smiled and his eyes didn't open. "He's a real tough old bastard." With that, Tony's breath evened out and he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Gibbs turned his face heavenward. "I am a tough old bastard," he muttered to the sky. "But I'm begging you—anyone out there—to please…please…don't ever let me screw this up."

He pressed another kiss to Tony's head, then turned out the light to join him in peaceful, sated, safe slumber.

They were together.

 **End.**


End file.
